the_genealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
John Walder (1820-1876)
John Walder is my 4xgreat gr andfather. He was born in 1820 in Warninglid, Sussex, England to John Walder (1790-1864) and Amelia Wickham (1801-1860) (Later Walder). John married Mary Ann Boniface (1821-1845) in 1839. He died in Slaugham in 1876. 1820-1839 John Walder was born in 1820 in Slaugham, Sussex, England to John Walder (1790-1864) and Amelia (Mildred) Walder (1801-1860). His father was a wheelwright of Warninglid, Sussex, England. Warninglid is a sub parish of Slaugham. In early 1839 he was dating Mary Ann Boniface (1821-1845). She was pregnant by March 1839. They married on the 24th August 1839 in Upper Beeding, Sussex, England. 1840-1847 1848-1876 Memorable info Born: 1820, Warninglid, Sussex, England (Part of Slaugham) Died: 12 April 1876, Warninglid, Sussex, England Full Name: John Walder Parents: John Walder and Amelia Walder (Nee Wickham) Siblings: None Grandfathers: Grandmothers: Spouse: Mary Ann Boniface (1839-1845), Charlotte Potter (1848-1876) Children: Mary Ann Walder (1839), Harriet Walder (1842), Elizabeth Walder (1848), Fanny Walder (1850), William Warden Walder (1853), John Walter Walder (1860) Grandchildren: Uncles/Aunts: Occupation: Notes John Walder Residences over the years:- Transcript of his Will in 1867 On The 10th Day of May 1876 The Will Of John Walder, late of Slaugham in the County Of Sussex, Wheelwright deceased, who died on the 11th April 1876 at Slaugham aforesaid was proved in Her Majesty’s High Court Of Justice in The District Registry attached to the Probate Division thereof at Chichester by the Oath of James Kensett of Slaugham aforesaid Grocer and William Attwater formerly of Cowfold and Now Of West Grinstead both in the County Of Sussex under the Executors therein named they having been first sworn duly to administer. Effects under £4000 Extracted by J.F.A Colching of Horsham, no Leasehold. THE WILL OF JOHN WALDER ' ' This is the Last Will And Testament of me John Walder of the Parish of Slaugham in the County Of Sussex, wheelwright, do first direct that all my just debts, funeral and testamentary expenses and the charges of proving this my last Will and Testament be fully paid and satisfied by my executors out of my estate. I hereby give and bequeath unto my wife Charlotte Walder for and during her life or so long as she remains my widow what household furniture she thinks proper to select and at her decease or in the event of her marrying again the I direct that the household furniture as selected by her shall be divided among the whole of my children to share and share alike in the same manner my then property is hereinafter directed to be divided among the whole of my children then I hereby direct my executors to make sale by public auction of the remainder of my household furniture and all other property of whatsoever description and after paying the expenses of such sale the next residue and remainder together with all book debts, all monies, security or securities for money I devise in the following manners I hereby direct my executors to place out on good and sufficient security the sum of £1000, the interest accruing from the same I hereby direct my executors to pay unto my wife Charlotte Walder for and during her life and after her decease I hereby direct that the paid £1000 shall be divided equally among the whole of my children to share and share alike, but in the event of either of my children being under the age of 20 years then I direct my executors to place out on good and sufficient security the share or shares of such of such child or children while they attain the age of 20 years and in case either of children dying and bearing issue then I direct that such deceased child or children's share or shares shall be equally divided among such issue to share and share alike and such of them that are under the age of 20 years I direct that their share or shares shall be placed out on good and sufficient security until they attain the age of 20 years and that the interest is also to lay until they arrive at that age. The rest residue and remainder of my Estate thereby direct to be equally divided among the whole of my children to share and share alike, but in the event of either of my children under the age of 20 years then I direct my executors to place out on good and sufficient security the share or shares of such child or children until they attain the age of 20 years and in case either of my children dying and leaving issue then I direct that such deceased child or children share or shares shall be equally divided among such issue to share and share alike and such of them that are under the age of 20 years I direct that their share or shares shall be placed out upon good and sufficient security until they attain the age of 20 years and that their interest also lay until they attain that age. In the event of my said wife marrying again then I hereby direct that the said £1000 invested for her benefit shall be equally divided among the whole of my children to share and share alike in the same manner as the rest residue and remainder of my Estate is directed to be divided between them. In case any one or more of my children being minors at the time of my decease I hereby direct my executors to pay unto my said wife the interest accruing from the share or shares of such minor or minors. Lastly I hereby nominate, constitute and appoint James Kensett of Slaugham aforesaid grocer and William Attwater of Cowfold in the said County of Sussex, mealsman, executors of this my last Will and Testament. In Testimony whereof I, the said John Walder the Testator have hereunto subscribed my name to the first sheet and to the second and last sheet have subscribed my name and affixed my seal this 23rd day of March 1867. Signed, sealed, published and declared by the said John Walder the testator as and for his last Will and Testament in the presence of us who in his presence at his request and in the presence of each of them have subscribed our names as Witnesses Edward Groeny of Hustpierpoint James Lewry of Slaugham Proved at Chichester this 10th day of May 1876 by the oaths of James Kensett and William Attwater the Executors named in the will to whom administration was granted. This Testator John Walder was late of Slaugham in the County Of Sussex, wheelwright and died on the 11th day of April 1876 at Slaugham aforesaid. Under £4000 J.A.F Colching of Horsham. Gallery Category:Walder Family. Category:1820 births. Category:1839 marriages. Category:1848 marriages. Category:1876 deaths. Category:Wheelwrights. Category:Ancestors born in Sussex, England.